


Just Watching

by OwlWrites (Shierusowl)



Series: FFXV OC AU Gifts and Requests [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shierusowl/pseuds/OwlWrites
Summary: Gladio loved watching his girlfriend work out in the mornings, though the thoughts it brought to mind were highly distracting.





	Just Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlebecauseofthechocobros.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=singlebecauseofthechocobros.tumblr.com).



He watched the blonde woman spin her lance above her head, preparing to run through yet another set of exercises. His eyes roamed over her legs as they flexed when she dropped into a lunge, shoulders forcing her lance through the heart of an imaginary enemy. He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering from the last time he saw those legs, wrapped around his waist in the night as he pounded into her, to the feel of her skin, sweat slicked, sliding against his, to the way her grunts of exertion as she came down, slamming her lance into the floor, mimicked the sounds she made when she bounced on his lap.

He finally forced his mind away from the images. It wasn’t what was important now. What was important was the muscularity of her arms when they flexed as she pushed herself up her lance to kick something in the face. What was important was the elegance she somehow maintained even at her fiercest. What was important was how her chest heaved as she finished her set of moves, stepping back and dismissing the weapon, pulling the earbuds from her ears.

Lianna looked around, spotting the shield she so loved leaning against the wall. She took a moment to admire him, the way his arms flexed as they crossed in front of his bare chest reminding her of the way they hoisted her up to pin her against the wall the night before. The way it felt to have him kissing, touching, caressing, loving every inch of her body; it was something she wanted to feel again and again, every night. She shook herself out of her reverie, turning to face her lover.

“Gladiolus! You going to watch me all day, or are we going to spar?” She asked, a smirk gracing her lips. The bigger man pushed off the wall, walking over to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her into a quick kiss.

“I’m ready if you are, princess.”


End file.
